Misjudged
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Harry Potter was thought not to be the boy who lived, and that was misjudged for his twin, Brian. What will happen when Harry comes back fully trained and intending on taking down the Dark Lord once and for all, with the knowledge of the Horcruxes at his belt? How will he avoid being manipulated by the Wizarding World, and how will his training go with his new mentor?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I do realize that the Harry-had-a-twin is a bit overused, but I intend to make it a bit different. A different prophecy will put a different story into play, and there will be different characters slightly. Dumbledore is manipulative, yet nice, and Voldemort is just plain evil. Lily and James will not be abusive or majorly neglectful either, nor will fame get into their heads so much that they will not care for their other child.**

_The one capable of vanquishing the Dark Lord,_

_Born at the end of July,_

_To the family that thrice defied him._

_Fate shall dwindle,_

_Death shall finally prevail,_

_For the child will have a new ally._

_Marked as a superior, though shunned by many,_

_A new era will arise from the hero._

These were the words echoed by the voice of Sybill Trelawney to the person known as Albus Dumbledore. The elderly man sighed, realizing that the prophecy was eminent, and hurried to tell the Order about his recent findings and how to defeat the Dark Lord.

…

It was a wondrous night, on July 31st, when Lily and James Potter gave birth to twin boys, Brian and Harry Potter. Both looked identical, with raven black hair and emerald green eyes that reflected the world around them. However, Harry's magical core was significantly weaker than Brian's, causing Dumbledore to instantly assume that Harry was not the Chosen One. Thus, Lily and James began to pay more attention to Brian, as any parent would naturally do, not because he was famous, but because he needed all the help he could get to shape him to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry grew up, though, with some love and affection, though most of it went to Brian.

Even as a child, Harry was very smart. He had learned how to read by the age of three, and though his parents had commended him on his achievement, they happily through a party for Brian when he learned, a few months after Harry. Remus and Sirius both played with their Chosen One, rather than the little boy who sought only to play by himself. Often, he was gently pushed aside by his parents to show affection to his younger-by-few-minutes brother, who he was slowly growing to get jealous of. He craved the attention of his parents and parents' friends, but most of it was given to his brother. He wasn't truly neglected or abused; it was just that he was not paid as much attention to.

"Mommy, can I have some sweets?" Harry asked, as Brian was currently eating sweets that Lily had forgotten to give to her older son. She sighed and looked apologetic, realizing that once again, she had not been fair with her children. But, who could blame her, if one of her children was going to die, while the other would still stay with her, but maybe as a Squib.

"Sure, dear," Lily said, as she handed him a plate of cookies. He happily chomped on the cookie while Brian stared, realizing that Harry had one more cookie than him.

"Mine," Brian said, as he snatched the extra cookie away from his older brother. Harry scowled and snatched it back, until Lily took it away from them both and popped it into her mouth, causing both of her two sons to gape at her. She smirked, and Brian started wailing for his lost cookie, while Harry just continued to eat his ones. At this, Lily handed Brian an extra cookie from Harry's plate, which stopped him from crying, but Harry looked mildly jealous from the action.

As she laughed with her two boys, the front door burst open. She screamed, grabbing the boys and hurrying to the safe room, as Death Eaters swarmed her house. Both boys huddled next to her, but she was shielding her younger son a bit more than Harry. The flap of the safe room, or actually the basement, was lifted up, and a familiar pale, snake-faced man came inside, with his slit-like red eyes staring at the two boys. Brian started to cry as he saw the man, until Lily shushed him. Harry, meanwhile, stared at the man, wondering how ridiculously scary the man looked. He didn't cry though, but stared.

"So, Mudblood, it looks like there will be no Chosen One today," Voldemort gloated, as Lily shielded the two boys with her own body and pulled out her wand. A simple Expelliarmus later, the wand was on the floor as the Dark Lord advanced to her.

"You will never kill my sons," Lily snarled, tears dripping down her face. Voldemort merely smirked and pointed the wand at her, which she stared defiantly at.

"So, what will your choice be… Harry or Brain?" he asked. She gasped, realizing that she had to choose, as he would kill one of them. Then, she realized that Voldemort did not know who the Chosen One was, just that it would be one of the boys or the Longbottom child.

"I won't choose," she said, as Voldemort smiled. His smile was large and sadistic.

"Then I will just have to kill the both and have you watch as the life of your children seep away from their bodies," he said, as she gasped, tears falling down her face.

"No! Take me or Harry instead! Just not Brian!" she yelled, officially making her choice. At this, Harry looked up eye wide, as the snake faced man smirked and pointed his wand at Harry. He then fired a Stupefy at Lily, causing the distressed woman to collapse.

"It looks like you, Brain Potter, will be dying tonight," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the baby boy. Said boy began to sniffle, as if he knew what would happen.

Then, Voldemort fell, as a tiny body rammed into his legs. "Leave my brother alone!" Harry screamed, as he shoved Voldemort to the ground. The man got back up and pointed his wand to the boy, obviously irritated. He muttered the deadly words, "Avada Kedavra," and the green light headed straight for the boy.

Suddenly, a silver and black shield surrounded Harry, repelling the spell back to the man. Voldemort gave a high pitched scream, as his wraith-like spirit floated away into the air. Just then, the residues of the killing curse caused Harry to forcefully Apparate away, leaving a brown burned area where he was standing. After he vanished, Brian began to cry some more.

**A/N: The next chapter will have where Harry has gone off too. My own OC will be mentoring him, if you all want to know. But, who he or she is will be the most interesting fact... Just read and review, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not welcome, and will go into my bonfire to roast marshmallows in.**


	2. Meeting the Mentor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

After Lily was revived by Dumbledore, James hugged her and his second son tightly. He looked worriedly at them and Brian gave him a cheeky grin, with tear stains on his face. This immediately brightened his day, but in his heart, he still felt like something was missing. Dumbledore inspected the residues of the killing curse to be on the young boy, and proclaimed him as the Boy Who Lived, as Brian had a scar over his right eye that was a faint marking with the residues of the killing curse in it.

"How did Brian survive the Avada Kedavra?" James asked, holding his three year old son in his arms. Brian giggled as he was tossed into the air, and then said, "Where is Harry?"

That was the emptiness James was feeling. He looked around to find his older son, as Lily started sniffling. Brian tugged on his mother's sleeve, wondering why she was crying. Dumbledore looked apologetic and saddened at the fact that another life was lost, as he stared at the burn mark on the floor.

"It seems to me that the Dark Lord advanced to kill young Harry before attempting to kill Brian," Dumbledore explained, "And Harry did not make it."

At this, Lily started to sob harder and James hugged her tightly. She admitted to the choice that Voldemort had given her and how she had picked the younger son over the older one. James rubbed soothing circles on to her back, telling her that she did not really have a choice, as the Dark Lord would have still killed both boys just for pure entertainment. Lily began to cry more, claiming that Harry will never forgive her, and Brian hugged on to her as well. Dumbledore watched sadly as the broken family sought each other for comfort.

He then waited for them to mourn, and started the little black haired boy's training. Both Harry and Brian had showed some signs of accidental magic, but Brian more often than Harry's, as Harry had a smaller magical core. Brian was also the physically stronger twin, and Harry was always the quiet, more studious one, who would rather play with educational toys then brooms. But, Brian was as smart as Harry, no doubt about that. He just took his time in learning, as Harry rushed through things and grasped things quicker. Both, though, had loved each other, and it saddened Dumbledore that his interference with telling one Severus Snape to give Voldemort some information on the prophecy had split the twins up. To the old man, new life was sacred, and what Voldemort did was unthinkable.

"Ahem," he said, once the two parents had stopped crying. They looked up at him and he said, "Now we need to discuss on training young Brian…"

"But, Albus, we just lost Harry," Lily said, sniffling some more. The elderly man sighed and said, "Voldemort is not dead yet, unfortunately. He will target Brian once he is well again, and Brian needs to be trained from day one by me and Alastor Moody."

"All right," James said, agreeing, "But as long as you or Alastor do not hurt him. He is still very young."

"We will, for now, focus on extending his magical core through meditation-." This caused Lily to chuckle, as how could they expect a three year old to sit still and meditate. "Later, once his seven, we will focus on learning the basic defensive spells and attack spells, but nothing dark or even close to lethal." After all, Dumbledore was a Light Wizard, and it would not do for him to be teaching the Chosen One the Dark Arts.

"All right," Lily and James agreed. And thus began the training of the false Chosen One.

…

It had been three years since Harry had disappeared. And here was he? He had been found by the Muggle cops and taken to an orphanage in the outskirts of London, an orphanage named Wool's Orphanage.

Due to the killing curse hitting him, the shield surrounding his magic broke. Harry had now the same magical core as his brother, if not a bit stronger. However, it was not controlled, as his accidental magic was rampant. He would often get in trouble with Mrs. Marjory Cole, the head supervisor to the orphanage. And for that, he would often be deprived of food, hit with a ruler on his bare hands, and locked in solitude. He was often called a 'freak' by the caretaker, and by the other kids, and did not have any friends in the orphanage. Until that fateful day…

"I want to adopt a child," a woman said. She stood tall and proud, looking at the children, who started at her with their fixated eyes. She wore a long black cloak that covered her usual clothes, a blood red tank top with the symbol of a black Oroborus at the center, and black skinny jeans. She was slender in physique and had white wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal blue. She looked around twenty- three and looked to be of Asian origin. She carried the aura of power, yet fear that surrounded her, as she looked at the children with her scrutinizing gaze.

"This one," she said, pointing to Harry. Harry gasped at the fact that he would even get adopted, that someone had cared for him. His parents obviously did not, as they had not bothered to even search for him.

"But he is a freak…" Mrs. Cole trailed off at the woman's harsh gaze.

"No child is a freak, understand. This boy is just a regular child, not anything different. The one who is a freak would be yourself, if you call that to an innocent child," she said.

"Now look here, Miss-," Mrs. Cole trailed off as she realized she did not know the woman's name.

"My last name is Reijin," she said, as Mrs. Cole gasped. The caretaker instantly realized that this was one of the richest women in London, given all her option and stock shares in the different companies that she consulted with. Insulting this woman would mean that she would leave, and the money that she could pay to adopt the freak-, no boy, would go to funding a different orphanage.

"Sorry. You can adopt the boy if the government approves," the caretaker said. The woman smirked and walked off, waiting for the papers to get approved.

…

It took a week for the papers to get approved. While the woman was single, she had enough funding to care for young Harry. So, she won the adoption case almost instantly and took him home with her.

"You do know that my parents are alive, right? And once they figure out that I am alive, they will take me away," Harry remarked, still clinging on the lost hope that his parents would still search for him.

"I do know that. But, this place is warded that not even Voldemort can find us," the woman said, smirking. Harry gasped. Due to the photographic memory that he had, he remembered how the evil snake faced man looked like. Then, he looked at the woman once more.

"So, why did you adopt me then?" he tentatively asked.

"Kid, who would not want to adopt the Chosen One?" the woman said.

"But my brother-," Harry said. He trailed off.

"That lightning scar of yours has the essence of the killing curse inside of it. Just to let you know, that instantly proves that you are the Chosen One."

"How can you tell that?" Harry asked.

"Sensed it," the woman replied, shrugging, like it was that obvious.

"Then, who are you? I have heard of the Reijin family in the Wizarding World and read that the family had vanished a century ago. You could be Voldemort's supporter for all I know," Harry asked.

"My name is Shikei Reijin, heiress to the Reijin clan. But, most of you all know me as… Lady Death." And with that, the woman's smirk widened, as Harry fainted.

**A/N: I know that Shikei seems a bit like a Mary Sue, but even she has her weakness. She cannot interfere with most humans, unless to take their souls. Which also means she cannot really interfere with Voldemort himself, but can mess with his Horcruxes. Since Harry is also a Horcux, obviously, she can be his 'parent'. Also, her attitude makes it obvious what house Harry will end up in… If he does follow her footsteps.**


	3. Truth about Parents

Brain was walking down the halls of the Potter Manor. He had just finished today's training and had learnt how to disarm his dad. Given his age of ten, this was a major accomplishment for him, and he wanted to tell his mother this. He saw his mother crouched down, holding a picture frame. He wondered what she was doing, as he heard sniffling from her crouched form. He realized that she was crying and tugged on his sleeve.

"Mum, what is wrong?" he asked, as Lily looked up at him. She dried her tears and hugged him close. As Brian saw the slightly cracked glass and the picture, he noticed that there were two boys playing in the picture, not just one. Both boys were identical, with black hair and green eyes, but neither had scars on their heads. One boy, the skinnier one, was looking at a picture book, while the other boy, the stockier and slightly chubbier one, was playing with a stuffed dragon. Brian instantly realized that these two were him and his brother, who their parents would not talk about too much.

"That is your brother, Harry. We do not want to talk about him much because this topic brings so much grief. Also, we did not want the knowledge to distract you from your training."

"Why isn't he with us anymore? Did he run away?" Brian asked, wondering what happened to make his mother cry.

"He was killed by the Dark Lord," Lily replied, breaking once more into tears. Brian clenched his fist, resolve tightening. He would kill the Dark Lord, if it was the last thing he did, to avenge his older brother.

…

Meanwhile, Harry's training with Death had been going well. It had been four years since he had been with her, and he mastered many spells during that time by allowing his magic to reach into his hands and do something to the practice dummy he was working on. Still though, his accidental magic was rampant, as he could not fully control his magical core. He had read many books for how to control it, but all of them said that to exercise control, he would need a wand. He did not want a wand yet, as he had wanted to try to see if the curse, Sectumsepra, could be cast without one. It would benefit him so much more on the battle field.

He raised his hand at one of the practice dummies and mustered up as much magic as he could. The dummy was one of those that would stand still, unlike most which were charmed to fight back and looked like the Dark Lord. Harry used his hand and shot out a giant green light, which hit the dummy, and then, somehow went back to him as well. He screamed and ducked, as the spell hit the wall behind him. The portion of the wall crumbled and broke, leaving a gaping hole in the center.

"And that is why you don't try the Dark Arts without adult supervision and without a wand…" Shikei said, entering. She cleaned up the particles with a wave of her hand and the wall appeared, fixed.

"So, apparently, some dark spells repel back to the user if they are used without a wand," Harry mused. The entity of death waved her scythe around and the dummy appeared as well, good as new.

"That is not the case, kid. You put too much force into that spell, causing it to hit the dummy, and ricochet back to you. Each spell has a designated amount of force put to it, and that force is used to cast the spell," the woman said. Harry nodded and looked at her.

"I got it," he said, remembering his reading on it as well. The woman gave him a small smirk and ruffled his hair affectionately, causing him to get an annoyed look. She then took him to a different room, one filled with orbs of the world that floated. Each bore an image of what was happening to every human now, and whether they should be floating. On the top three were Dumbledore's orb, which showed that he was in Hogwarts, an orb of a man named Tom Riddle, which showed that he was mummified in a turban, and the orb of Brian Potter, which showed that Brian was hugging his crying mother as they saw the picture frame.

"Hey, Shikei, when will my parents find me?" he asked, noticing the last orb of the top three. That question had been plaguing him all the time that he had been in the orphanage and with Death, as he did always wondered whether his parents truly loved him or not.

"They won't," she replied, looking a bit down. Harry looked at her with teary eyes, wondering if his parents hated him that much. "They think you were killed by Voldemort at the night he attacked, since all that was left was a burn mark."

"Then, I can go and show them that I am alive. And we can live happily together," Harry said cheerfully, but with teary eyes at the joy of reuniting with his parents. Then, to his utter horror, the embodiment of death shook her head, with a saddened look on her face.

"I am afraid you cannot. Voldemort will figure out that you are alive if you do," she said.

"I am sure my parents would not sell me out like that…" Harry said, trying to change her mind.

"Voldemort has a skill called Legilimency, which is to read people's mind. Occlumency is the ability to block out your mind. While your dad knows Occlumency, he is not a master Occlumens as old Voldie is a Master Legilimens. Your dad will be tortured mentally for this information. And your mom has no skills in it at all. So now you see why I cannot send you back, even though I should have years ago," Shikei said, her piercing blue eyes looking straight into Harry's green ones. The boy nodded and looked up.

"Just another thing… When you do go back to Hogwarts, I would rather you learn Occlumency and not tell anyone where you have been. I would rather not have Voldemort whining to me like a hormonal, girly brat about why I finally chose a side in the war."

"All right, Shikei," Harry agreed, giggling at the fact that she called Voldemort a hormonal, girly brat. Then, they left the room and began training once more.

**A/N: Next chapter is Hogwarts. Also, Voldemort IS like a hormonal girly brat, actually a teenage girl. He owns a diary, fancy tiara, special cup, a pet he adores, and has an obsession with a famous teenage boy. Not to mention his mood swings and anger issues that makes him like a PMS-ing teenage girl… I got this off online though, but it is true. As Naruto said… BELIEVE IT!**


	4. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was September 1st when both Harry and Brian were at the train station. Harry looked around and noticed the Potter family hugging Brian and waving good-bye. He walked over to them slowly, but realized that saying he was their 'dead son' would probably give them a heart attack. So he chose not to see them and wondered how to get on the platform, as Shikei did not tell him and left him there as part of his training. She had advised him to search for the area with the most magical pressure and go through it, but Harry did not fancy going through every wall to try and see which one worked. That would be very painful indeed.

He focused and found his way through the platform. Then, he was about to put his trunk up, when he heard a voice.

"Look mother, it is another student," a voice said, as a pale blonde boy came by. He looked at Harry and his parents followed, blonde, tall, and haughty. Harry instantly found them to his dislike, as they carried the aura of some rich, snobbish people. Obviously, they might even be Death Eaters, given that most of the Wizarding World's rich people were… Death Eaters. He tried to avoid them, but the blonde boy came up to him.

"You must be going to Hogwarts too. I am as well. I will be in Slytherin. Slytherin is the best house, and Hufflepuff are a load of duffers. Which house will you be in?" the boy gushed out.

"Draco, be nice to the boy," Lucius Malfoy said, sneering. Draco instantly shut up and Harry looked mildly annoyed.

"I will be in whichever house I am sorted too. And yes, I am going to Hogwarts," Harry said. Lucius was wondering who the boy was- why did he look so much like Potter, but still carry the aura of a noble Pureblood? The most recent spawn of Potter were Halfblood, and one of them was rumored to be dead. And how did he carry so much raw power? He was a normal boy, not a warrior.

"Well, I hope we see each other on the train…" Draco said, realizing that he had irritated the other boy. He hurried on to find his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, and to go terrorize Brian Potter, and his cohorts, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Harry sat down in a compartment and pulled out a book.

The compartment opened and Brian walked in, sighing, as he escaped from his two henchmen. While Brian did not mind Draco except for his Mudblood talk, he had to keep up an image of a 'Dark family hater' and an ideal image for The Boy who Lived, especially in front of the Weasley boy, who called Draco a Dark Wizard and a Death Eater. Brian hated keeping up this act, and sought to change the world to have an open mind, after he defeated Voldemort of course. He then noticed the other presence inside of the room, and looked up to see a boy looking identical, if not a bit scrawnier, than to him.

"Oh hello. I did not see you there," Brian said, as Harry looked up from his book, his piercing emerald eyes staring into Brian's ones. They blinked, staring at each other, until Brian started laughing at the similarities between them. Harry scowled in response, and Brian realized that he may have angered the other.

"Sorry. I was just laughing at how similar we look," Brian replied. Harry nodded and put away his book in an act of politeness.

"So, who are you?" Brian asked, "I am Brian Potter." To say that Brain was shocked that the boy had not bowed down and practically worshipped him was an understatement. He was used to that, but didn't mean he liked it.

"Harry," the other replied. Harry decided to give his brother a chance, seeing as he was not a spoiled, big-headed brat.

"Just Harry. No last name?" Brian replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You will see that when we get to Hogwarts," Harry replied, causing Brian to frown a little. But, the boy's frown was appeased when the candy cart came inside and they both bought some candy, sharing with each other and eating, while conversing. Harry felt that his brother was a unique ally to have, as he kept his mask in front of people, but held Slytherins no different than other human beings, which might have been Lily's influence on his life. Brian found the other boy to be at par on intellect and wit and a good converser. Not that Neville and Ron were not, it was just that they rarely used their brains to actually discern that Slytherins were human too, especially Ron.

"… So my parents work in Hogwarts as my mother is the Charms Professor after Flitwick retired and my father is the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, along with Sirius Black as his assistant," Brian said, as there topic reached about parents. Harry winced at the next question, which was a bit tactless from Brian.

"So, what do your parents do?" he asked. Harry looked up with his emerald eyes and sighed.

"Well, I got separated from my parents when I was three and was at an orphanage for a few years, until I got adopted by my magical mentor," Harry replied, as Brian realized he had stumbled across a slightly bad topic.

"Well, what does your magical mentor do?" Brian asked.

"She is currently heiress to a noble clan that had been in Japan and moved to England," Harry replied, not giving any more information than he should. It wasn't that he didn't trust Brian, his twin who he watched through the orbs in Shikei's house; it was just that Voldemort could use Legilimency to break into Brian's mind and gain information that could harm him. While Shikei, as Death, could not be harmed, Harry, as a mortal, still could.

"That sounds… Interesting," Brian mused, realizing that this child could be a potential ally as well. He, however, did not realize that Harry was a Potter.

"Hey Brian! Don't sit with that loser! Come join with us!" Ron yelled, as Neville timidly nodded. Brian sighed as Harry twitched in annoyance. Harry pulled out his book again as Brian rose from his seat.

"Sorry, I have to go. So long," Brian said. Then, the train screeched to a stop as they got down in Hogwarts, for the Sorting and the feast.

**A/N: I did say Hogwarts would be now, but I realized that I needed to make the twins meet. Not only that, but also the train ride was important. Hogwarts will be in the next chapter, hopefully.**


	5. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

After Harry got off the train, the groups of students were grouped four to a boat. Harry was grouped with Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Brian Potter. They made their way through the lake, where someone had reported seeing a Giant Squid. However, the rumor was false as it was truly a Mermaid swimming by, rather than a giant tentacle monster that would squirt ink at your face and swim away.

"Look, over there, it's Hogwarts," Brian said, pointing to a giant castle that was eerie and looming in the distance. The other boys awed, except Harry, as he was still reading his book, Hogwarts: A History. Just then, Ron snatched the book from Harry's hand.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, mildly irritated. Ron smirked and held the book high over Harry's head, until Brian took it back.

"Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to us Ron," Brian said. Ron was about to protest, but stopped with Brian's glare.

"We've made it to Hogwarts," Hagrid said, as the four got off the boat. They got into one of the corridors, where they met Peeves the Poltergeist and a variety of ghosts that floated around and through the walls. Many of the Muggleborns screamed and Harry ignored them, looking at awe in the castle itself.

They were moved into the Great Hall, where a hat started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindor__s apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuff__s are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! (gotten from JK Rowling's first book)_

Harry looked mildly shocked, as Shikei had told him that it was a very painful procedure. Then, he scowled, realizing that he should never have believed her at all.

First known name Harry recognized was Vincent Crabbe, the heir to a Death Eater family. Instantly, the boy was sorted into Slytherin, and Harry could only think that the kid had no brain at all, just like his father.

Next was Gregory Goyle, who also went into Slytherin. No brainer there. Harry groaned, rubbing his temples as he saw his parents from the Head Table, waving to Brian. Brian grinned and waved back, but a flash of nervousness was in his eye and he looked around anxiously.

Next was Hermione Granger, who was Gryffindor, after a fight with the hat to obviously put her in Ravenclaw. She smiled happily and sighed in relief as she hurried to her seat, where the Weasley twins, Fred and George, welcomed her, by patting her on the back.

Then, it came to Daphne Greengrass, who went to Slytherin. Harry lost focus of the Sorting and looked at the floor instead. It jumped to the Patil twins when he looked up. And finally, Brian Potter was called. Harry looked at this with mild interest, realizing that Brian will be in Gryffindor like his father.

"_So, you are the assumed Chosen One, I presume…_" the Hat said. Brian's countenance became a glare and he glowered at the Hat.

"_What do you mean assumed_?" he asked.

"_You will see in due time, my boy. Now, to where you will go… You seem to have bravery, but you also have intelligence and some loyalty as well. But, your true thirst is for revenge against the Dark Lord._"

"_So I am a Gryffindor, right_," Brian mused, but the Hat continued.

"_Ah, your thirst for revenge is greater than everything else. You also have a desire to prove yourself to the world, as not just the Boy Who Lived, but as Brian Potter. The house you should be in is… SLYTHERIN!_"

Everyone, even Brian's parents, looked shocked that he was in Slytherin. Then, Harry went up to Professor McGonagall and tugged her sleeve, causing the witch to notice the Brian Potter look-a-like. She raised her glasses.

"Um, can we continue with the Sorting?" Harry asked softly. She nodded, and he smiled, as the next words echoed through the Great Hall, shocking everyone.

"Harry Potter…" the old professor said, as everyone who knew the story of Harry Potter to be dead gaped. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, as the flabbergasted Headmistress placed the Hat on his head. He then started conversing with the Hat.

"_Ah, the true Boy-Who-Lived, and Death's Apprentice. Now, where will you be_?"

"_Spill my secrets and I will put you in the flames of Hell_," Harry said.

"_Your secrets are safe with me. Now, let's see. You have inherited the ambition and stealth from your mentor, but you have very little bravery, unless it comes to protecting the ones you love. Your intellect will rival that of many Ravenclaws, but your deepened loyalty to your mentor is astounding. Now, where to put you_…?"

"_Put me anywhere where my mentor will approve of and won't kill me for ending up in there_," Harry replied.

"_Then you will go to… HUFFLEPUFF_!" Harry groaned, as the Sorting concluded with Blaise Zabini, as he realized that… Shikei will kill him indeed.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am totally evil! I put Harry into HUFFLEPUFF, the house Shikei despises the most other than Gryffindor. What will she react to with Harry being in HUFFLEPUFF?!**


	6. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my brother?" Brian asked, after the Sorting was over and the feast had started. He had walked on to the Hufflepuff table where Harry was sitting and a scowl was on his face.

"I wanted to see your reaction. Plus, would you believe that I was, even if I had said so," Harry calmly replied, as Brian realized the truth. No, he would not believe it, at least not without proof that Harry was his brother. This was the best proof there was, as the Hogwarts student registry never lies.

Dumbledore sent the students off to bed after introducing the professors, Severus Snape for Potions, Quirinus Quirrel, with Sirius Black and James Potter for DADA, Burbage for Muggle Studies, Minerva McGonagall for Transfiguration, Septima Vector for Arithmancy, Sybill Trelawney for Divination, Lily Potter for Charms, Pomona Sprout for Herbology, Binns for History of Magic, and Aurora Sinistra for Ancient Runes. The prefect, Gabriel Truman, led Harry and the others to the three barrels, where he tapped on the middle barrel and let them in. He then pointed out that the girls' dormitories were on the left, while boys' were on the right. If a boy tried to enter the girls' dormitories, the stairs would turn into a slide and send them flying into the couch, but the same cannot be said for vice versa. He then gave a short lecture on rule breaking and sent everyone to their shared rooms.

The rooms were well furnished, with black beds with light yellow satin quilts. The walls were painted ivory, and matched the room well. Multiple plants were in the room, with bright yellow flowers. There were also comfortable black chairs and white desks for study purposes. In all, it looked like a very comfortable environment for the students.

"I am so tired," Zacharias Smith said, as he lay on the bed and promptly passed out. Justin Finch-Fletchey and Ernie Macmillan crowded Harry.

"So, you are the missing Potter," Justin said, "Where have you been all these years?"

"Forget that, do you remember how You-Know-Who looks like?" Ernie asked, shuddering at the mention of the Dark Lord. Harry held up his hands and walked backwards into the wall, obviously needing more personal space.

"My location has been with my magical mentor, and I do not remember how he looks like," Harry answered, albeit a bit truthfully. He did remember the monstrosity that was known as the Dark Lord, but he did not want to give the other two nightmares. The other two boys groaned, realizing that they would not get any answers anytime soon.

Just then, the Prefect entered and opened the door. Harry jumped up, unexpectedly, and then cursed to himself on how Shikei would punish him for being caught off guard. He followed the prefect and went down to Professor Sprout, who took him to the Headmaster's Office.

"Ah come in," Dumbledore said, as Pomona Sprout left Harry with the elderly man. Harry turned around and noticed that his mother was there, with tears in her emerald eyes and her long red hair covered her face. His father had spiked up black hair and wore glasses, with his hazel eyes having tears in them as well. Only Brian was not crying.

"MY BABY!" Lily shrieked, as she hugged Harry tightly. Harry stiffened, not used to physical contact unless he was sparring with Shikei. Shikei said that it was to toughen him up and make him used to a slight bit of pain. She wasn't abusive- she was just a black belt in her human life that went through rigorous training in the different mountainous regions of the world. And this fact stimulated the former human Reaper to strengthen her protégé some more.

"Lily, give him some air," James said, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry scowled at the action Shikei usually does to treat him like a child and maybe slightly humiliate him. But, he realized, James did it out of affection, not out for humiliating Harry.

"Hi, mother. Hi, father," Harry greeted. He, however, did not call them mum and dad, due to the fact that he was not familiar with them, and the last memory that he had with them was when he was three. And that, of course, was the time Lily stole his cookie, which the boy could remember very well. "Stealing cookies is not a very good example to set for your children," he said, with a smirk. Lily hugged him again, crying some more on him.

"Lily, perhaps we should ask young Mr. Potter about where he was," Dumbledore suggested, with Brian next to him.

"Mum, let him breathe. He will suffocate if you do not let him go," Brian said, saving Harry from the torture of being hugged too tightly. Harry stretched out his compressed muscles as his mother let him go.

"So, where were you all this time, Harry? Why didn't you come back to us?" James asked.

"Do you honestly think a three year old could walk back to his house? So, no, I could not come back, and running away from the orphanage was hard enough."

"ORPHANAGE!" Lily shrieked, as everyone except Dumbledore jumped. Obviously, during their time, she had heard horrid things about most orphanages, where the kids were beaten and locked away for being 'freaks'. Judging by the some of the healed minor scars on Harry's arms, obviously he was in one of those.

"But, you did run away, right? Just like a true Marauder…" James suggested. The next words deflated his pride though and shocked everyone in the room, including Brian.

"No, I was adopted by my magical mentor," he replied.

"Wait, adopted, as in you can't live with us?" Brian asked, "Why not? I always wanted my brother back."

"Yes, Harry, since your real family is very much alive, your mentor's claims of adoption will not be valid," Dumbledore said.

"But, my mentor adopted me through Muggle means, meaning that you would all have to prove that you want me back in the Muggle world. Though he or she was magical, my mentor found me in a Muggle orphanage, and then took me in. My mentor then named me heir to the fortune of his or her family line, for the time being of course, through a legal form of blood adoption, where we mixed our blood together and it magically bound us as family," Harry replied, being careful not to mention anything more. Both his parents groaned, and Brian looked slightly confused at the legal battle this could possibly bring in a different world and how it could even ruin the Statue of Secrecy. Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling when he realized how desperately this person had gone to ensure that a child could not return to his or her parents.

"But, my magical mentor only wants to train me over summers now, given that he or she does not want to keep me separate from you, mum and dad. My mentor believes that separating a family is a despicable act, but has to train me as his or her heir. So, our deal was that I can spend December holidays with you for that one month, and go back for summer only."

"I guess that will work for now," the parents and Dumbledore agreed.

"So I have a big brother?" Brian asked. Harry nodded. All was well for the four family members.


End file.
